JP 2015-102524A describes a system which measures a speed of a vehicle traveling on a road utilizing a distance measuring apparatus using laser light. The measuring system detects the speed of a vehicle travelling into a predetermined area. The measuring system acquires the environment information such as congestion degree around the vehicle travelling on the road based on the speed of the vehicle.